A CLE Fan fiction For ever Aelita
by kh axle roxas
Summary: Aelita discovers an adult web site after thinking she clicked a news article stating that a new type of relationship is the new fab. She gets interested in it and decides to use her new found knowledge to spice up Jeremy's and her's love life with the help of Yumi.
1. Chapter 1

**A CLE Fan Fiction**

**For Ever Aelita**

It was a late Friday night for Aelita Hopper, She hurried to the school library as soon as her last class ended; and studied for her makeup quiz for the rest of the day. (To think some would actually be crazy enough to be up this late at school studying.), She thought as she walked the dimly lit hall way to her dorm after completing her studies. She was glad that it was a Friday and that she wouldn't have to wake up right away on a Saturday. (As soon as I get back, it's off to bed for the night.), When she arrived, she closed the door and collapsed on her bed with her arms out stretched sighing a sigh of relief. She glanced at her clock and was surprised at the time. (Huh only 10:15, funny It feels latter than that; like 11.), She contemplated as she picked up her bag from the floor and pulled out Jeremy's laptop. (Might as well do some surfing while I'm up, it's also nice of Jeremy to lend me his lap top any time I need it.) She sat crisscrossed on the bed with the minicomputer on her lap. She booted up the system and clicked the web browser; the first thing she saw was a news article that sounded odd to her. "Mistress and Slave relationship…Next Big Thing?" She read aloud as she clicked the article only to be denied as the school's blocked page appeared. "Dam it Jeremy you can program me to be materialized to Earth and other amazing stuff with your intellect but you can't even bypass the school's fire wall, some genius you are." She typed in a series of commands into his keyboard and… "There we go not so hard." She was brought back to the main page and clicked the article again, this time she was in. When she entered it wasn't a news article in fact it was a type of porn site that had Aelita freaked out but aroused at the same time. She clicked on a video and was surprised at what she was seeing. (Gasp this is crazy and yet it's turning me on.), She brought her hand to her skirt and rubbed her crotch slowly and started moaning. (Wow I'm so wet just from watching this stuff… is it wrong for me to be watching this? Oh I don't care it feels so good.) She stopped suddenly and spread a devious smile. (I should take notes on this and do this with Jeremy…I mean our relationship has been going downhill so might as well SPICE things up a bit.) She took out a note book and began writing things she saw and described everything down to its last detail. (Also I think I'll ask Yumi if I can barrow a few things.), she smiled.

…

Saturday morning arrived and it wasn't even the crack of dawn when Aelita decided to call Yumi at 5 Am, she answered unsurprised it was Aelita calling. "H…hello Aelita what's wrong you OK?", She asked tiredly glancing at her clock. "Hey Yumi yeah I'm fine it's just…I was wondering if you can come on by and…", Her voice trailed off trying to ask as she thought, (What am I doing asking her for this stuff, I can't just assume…), She was cut off by Yumi's voice. "Oh… uh… I was wondering if you can come by latter and bring some… equipment." "Equipment, what kind?" Yumi started to look puzzled. "Well I sort of watched these videos about fetish and bondage…" ,she was cut off. "Wait, bondage and fetish? "You mean your assuming I have that stuff?" She jerked her body out of the covers giggling. "What's so funny?" ,Aelita asked getting a bit upset. "It's nothing, but to think you of all people are in to that too…heh guess that makes two of us; I'll be there soon and when I get there you explain everything to me." Aelita hung up breathing heavily. "Wow that worked out better than I expected."

…

Yumi packed her things in a big box and brought them to Aelita at Kadic, when she made it to her door she knocked once only to be pulled in abruptly. Aelita locked the door right away and drew the curtains shut and asked one thing that sounded odd to Yumi. "You have them?" Giggling, she placed the box on the floor and said, "Gee way to jump the gun no hug or anything; you sound like drug dealer ha!" "Sorry Guess I'm excited." She knelled on her knees and began to open the box, but Yumi stopped her. "Ah ah ah, first tell me what made you get into this all of a sudden and why now?" "Well it was supposed to be a secret but… I guess I can tell my best friend." She giggled and sat on her bed patting it for Yumi to join her.

…

Aelita told Yumi about the website and the videos and about her plan for Jeremy. "And I've grown fond of it ever since." "So you finally pried yourself from your shell and decided to show off your darker side of your personality for the first time and you're doing this cause you love Jeremy so much you want to spruce your relationship with him…I like it." Yumi smiled manically. "I knew you would so you get front row seat that is if you're interested?" Aelita waved a video camera around in front of Yumi, and Yumi accepted it. "Wow guess I'm not only a Lyoko warrior but also a video photographer." "We should get started before lunch because I'm planning to lure him during lunch." Yumi nodded and they got work.

…

An hour latter, Aelita walked to the cafeteria to wait for Jeremy. No sooner than 5 seconds after she arrived Jeremy sat down at the back table, she made her move. Jeremy noticed Aelita approaching him and made room, she sat next to him giggling hysterically . "Whats so funny Aelita?" He wondered with a puzzled look on his face. "Oh nothing just feel like giggling is all." "OK but this is kind of unusual if you ask me. "I mean there has to be something that's causing you to be like this." Aelita glared at Jeremy seductively and said, "Well if you really want to know; why don't you come by my dorm after your done with your lunch." "Oh well I'm not eating I'm just working on home work is all but I'll be there soon." "Okidoki, see you in a bit…my pet." Aelita poked him in the nose smiling and walked off. "you to Aeli…Wait pet where the hell did that come from all of a sudden?"

...

When Aelita returned to her dorm, she noticed Yumi rummaging through her box pulling out all sorts of things. From whips to ball gags and restraints. She walked to Yumi and picked up a pair of clamps eying it. Yumi noticed and asked giggling, "I assume you know what that is right?" "Of course I do, its just that…" "What don't tell me your chickening out." "AS IF, I just don't want it too painful is all." Yumi looked down with her eyes shut and crossed her arms then said, "So just restraints?" "No I want some pain but nothing too major like clamps." She held up the clamps eying Yumi. "OK then use this.", She tossed a whip to Aelita. She held it and thanked Yumi for understanding and hugged her. "Oh you going to use the restraint table right?" Yumi asked. "Yeah cause I'm not going to be using my bed for this I don't want people sitting on it with them knowing what I did and do on there." Yumi stared wide eyed at her as she said DO. "Whats that look for?" "Aelita you naughty GIRL YOU." She shoved Aelita playfully as Aelita shoved back scoffing. "Oh don't tell me you don't play your self I know you do." "OK so what if I do." "So what if I DO?" Aelita repeated. "Look its just …uh…" Yumi lost for words didn't know what to say. "Just what?" Aelita crossed her arms and smiled. "Uh uh..nothing I don't know." Yumi said quickly. "OK lets just forget we had this conversation and concentrate whats at hand…deal?" Aelita suggested. "Fair enough." Yumi tossed Aelita some clothes along with a pair of gloves. Aelita put them on and stared at herself in the mirror wearing a black bustier with pink lining on the edges and a pair of netted leggings a small pair of black and pink panties. She looked further down and saw that she looked good in the black high heals as she picked up the whip and examined herself more in the mirror giggling. "You look intimidating." Yumi spoke as she showed off her all black outfit similar to Aelita's. "Well your not bad yourself." She complimented. "Arnt I always?" Yumi placed the restraint table against the wall but Aelita stopped her. "Whats the big idea?" "I'm going to be face sitting so I want it on the ground." "Oh you evil little bitch." Yumi giggled as they placed it on the ground and set everything else up. Not long after, Aelita's own little rape dungeon was finally complete and all that was missing was… "Jeremey." Yumi looked up setting up the camera and said, "What about Jeremy?" "Hes on his way here, quick kill the lights." She peaked through the door crack again and closed it softly and quickly then, hid as the lights turned off. The door opened, and Aelitas fun was about to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**A CLE Fan Fiction**

Forever Aelita

2

Jeremy stepped just one foot into Aelitas room when the door slammed shut. He looked behind; little did he know Yumi was standing on the side of the door she then cupped his mouth with a ball gag and tackled to the floor. He didn't know what was going on and didn't even want to know as he felt his wrists being tied together along with his legs. He was lifted up and abruptly tossed onto what felt like a rubber bed. (This is weird and scary what's going on?) As if attempting to answer his question he herd Aelitas giggle and she spoke, "Can't figure it out yet Belpois?" He tried to make sense of the voice, it sounded familiar but he couldn't make out who it was entirely. He was then blinded by a sudden flash of bright light, but only for a short period of time before Yumi covered his eyes with a blindfold. Yumi then hooked his wrists to the bed frame and his feet to the foot of the bed, Jeremie struggled but it was no use. "Go ahead and struggle all you want Einstein, there's no way of breaking free from those restraints." (Wait only my friends call me that so at least I know they're not strangers.), he thought as his shirt was ripped from his chest. Aelita giggled as she saw her boyfriend completely immobile. "So what to do with this little wanderer Mistress Aelita?" Something in Jeremie's head finally clicked as he herd Aelitas name. (Aelita and mistress...what the hell is going on?) Aelita giggled maniacally and answered Yumi. "I'll let you decide our little Jeremie's PUNISHMENT Mistress Yumi." Jeremie shuddered as he herd Yumi's name; his heart pounded rapidly almost skipping a beat. (YUMI too what's going on here are they being controlled by XA...) His thoughts were interrupted as he felt his pants being pulled from his body. (Oh no I know what this is...The ball gag, the restraints MISTRESSES...its only logical Aelita and Yumi are into Bondage and BDSM...Yumi was no surprise to me but Aelita of all other people what made her think of this could Yumi have influenced her?) "I say we give him a few lashes." Yumi answered handing Aelita a whip. Aelita grinned seductively at Jeremie while holding the whip. (LASHES...they're not thinking of wh...) His thoughts were yet again interrupted as he felt instant pain across his chest. Aelita whipped him again and Jeremie let out a painful muffled cry through his gag. Hearing this, Aelita lashed him again directly on his nipples. His body jerked as the pain inflicted his chest and began to cry. Thinking how Aelitas character is he thought she would stop as he began to cry more, he was wrong...Instead she whipped his crotch letting Jeremie scream through the gag in extreme pain. Yumi leaned over his face with her ear towards him and her hand over her ear. "Sorry what was that you're going to have to speak up...what was that you can't, well maybe its cause you have something in stuck in your fucking mouth!" she laughed at him slapping his face. (I can't take this pain too long...It's unbearable.) "Yumi I think it's time you give him a little pleasure to go with his pain." Yumi smiled and went to his boxers and was amazed as she saw a bulge tenting up in his boxers. "Hey Aelita, I think it's not just us who are the ones enjoying ourselves." Aelita smiled curiously and walked to Yumi. "Well well Belpois even through all this pain being inflicted on you, you seeming to be aroused at this...still no surprise there any way." She whipped his balls and caused him to jerk in more pain than ever. She then took out a pair of clamps and placed them on his nipples. "Mmph!" Jeremie felt un relentless pain on him as the clamps were placed. "Now now little piggy don't struggle or the pain will only get worse." Aelita straddled him with her legs pinning his waist and her ass on his chest with her crotch inches away from his face. Jeremie did not see this however; instead he felt the cold air touching his most private parts as his boxers was being pulled down. "Tell you what Belpois; I'll let you see now. So you can have the sweetest of memories." Aelita took off his blindfold and again he was blinded by a sudden bright light but only temporarily. Yumi stopped sliding his boxers and went to Jeremie's face and smiled and waved friendly like. Hi Jeremie enjoying yourself?" Jeremie tried concentrating on Yumi but it was far too difficult seeing as he had Aelitas crotch in front of his face, his eyes grew wide and his member throbbed. Yumi noticed this and crawled in front of him. She then grabbed hold of his boxers with her teeth and pulled them off seductively. His hard rod stood at attention and Yumi was pleased. "Wow Belpois you sure have a big one." She flicked his cock and a drop of pre cum left from it. "OOO and you're sopping wet...that's an added bonus." Jeremie winced in pain as the clamps on his nipples were being fondled as Aelita was picking at them. "Does it hurt?" He responded only with a muffle through his gag. Yumi saw this and began to stoke his dick slowly and flicking her tongue on the very tip of his member. Pre cum oozed onto her tongue, Yumi was overjoyed and swallowed the bit with her eyes closed savoring his fluid. "Mmm that was a yummy appetizer now I want the main course." Aelita kept fondling his clamps as Yumi slicked his rod and sucked the sides then she went in for the dive. She trapped his hard 7 inch cock between her moist lips and sucked him. She sucked while twisting her wrist around and toying with his balls. She twirled her tongue ALL around the tip and inserted it in his shat. Jeremie moaned in pleasure as this happened, and hearing this Aelita removed the clamps forcefully; this caused him to flinch but he no longer cared. All that mattered was Yumi giving him the best blow job in his life. "You seem to be enjoying yourself Belpois." She smiled and slapped him in the cheek repeatedly. Yumi deep throated his cock so deep she choked and repeated the process. "MM you like me sucking your dick Belpois huh..MGluck mgluck mgluck you like penetrating my throat with that hard rod don't you?" Jeremie nodded as Aelita slapped him a few more times then she stopped. And stood over his face and bent down so she was face to face with her captive. She placed her hand on the gag in his mouth and smiled. The sort of smile he gets all the time from her a caring and loving smile. "I love you Jeremie and I do hope you're enjoying yourself my pet, are you?" He nodded. "Good." Suddenly her smile vanished and turned into a serious scowl. "This event is only between Yumi you and I so do not let this get out to any one got it?" Jeremie responded with another nod. Aelita took his gag out and kissed his lips.


	3. MESAGE to my readers

Hey guys sry its taking too long to post the next chapters. Just letting u know I finished writting now all that needs to be done is to type it up. thanks for ur patence and hope u enjoy it.


	4. Chapter 3 Final

**A CLE Fan Fiction**

Forever Aelita

3

Aelita continued to kiss Jeremie, while Yumi began to toy with his balls. "Ah oh god!" Hearing this, Aelita stopped Yumi from what she was in the middle of. "What's the big deal?" Yumi contemplated as Aelita pulled Yumi's head up. "It's just that we don't want our piggy to finish so early." A mischief smile started to spread across her face, which then caused Jeremie to involuntarily shiver. "Whatcha thinking then mistress Aelita?" Yumi crossed her arms and smiled along with her. "Hmm I'm thinking its bout high time we have our little piggy pleasure us for a change." "Heh what a splendid idea." Aelita stood over his face and slowly began to pull her panties down. (What...what is she doing now? ) Jeremie's head began swirling with a thousand questions, trying to contemplate why Aelita would be doing this. "You really changed Aelita." She gave Jeremie a loving smile and started rubbing her cunt over him. "WHAAA! This is...this is just too much!" He started to struggle, hopping to get free; but it was no use. "Open wide piggy." Jeremie's eyes widened and dilated as Aelita slowly descended her crotch onto his face. "MMph!" "Oh Jeremie..oooh". Aelita moaned as she spread open her pussy lips and concealed his nose and lips and began to slowly grind against his face. Jeremie was now lost, trying to figure out what he should do till Yumi yelled at him, "What are you waiting for Belpois..Lick her!" Jeremie began to lick her clit tenderly but was then forced to stop as Aelita pulled up. "Faster and deeper Belpois!" She slammed her pussy against his face and Jeremie ferociously licked her clit. "Fuck that's it right there. "Oh god." She pulled up and told him to breathe then slammed back down. Repeating this process, Jeremie eventually got use to the routine as Aelita continuously brought herself up and back down again. He twirled his tongue around her insides. Yumi kissed Aelita and fondled her breasts as she was being eaten out.

"Mmm..Oh Jeremie...yes, oooh"! Aelita was now moaning from lust and pure pleasure as Jeremie ate her cunt and Yumi fondled and kissed her breasts. Aelita started moving her hips in slow circles, grinding ever so slowly on his face. Aelita pulled Yumi in for another kiss, this time forcing her tongue into Yumi's mouth. Yumi smiled at this and allowed Aelita to grab her tongue with hers and and sucked on it."Mmm" Yumi moaned into Aelitas mouth as Aelita grabbed hold of her ass and fingered her oh so wet pussy. "Heh heh heh, our little angle is now devil Jeremie." Yumi smiled down at him, who was sucking on Aelita's pussy lips. Then they began to twirl each other's tongues around and then nipped at each other's bottom lip. "Gasp..Fuck...I'm gona a...a...Augh!" Aelita came right inside Jeremie's mouth then got up and smiled. Jeremie looked confused now, the way Yumi and Aelita are looking at him, (It's like they're expecting something.) "Swallow it." Jeremie's eyes widened as Aelita said this. "MM?" "Awe aren't you precious." Yumi said to him as she leaned over him and grabbed his chin."MMM!" He tried resisting but both Aelita and Yumi were now pinning him down. "Swallow my fucking cum god dam it!" Aelita yelled, as Jeremie began to tear up; it was obvious that he didn't want to do this...so why are they still insisting him to do this? "Down the hatch." Yumi said as she tilted his head back. "Mmgulp..Gasp huf huf huf." Jeremie finally swallowed and was relieved that it was over...but only for a short time. "There now that wasn't too bad was it Belpois?" Aelita grinned and spoke to Yumi while still having her eyes fixated on Jeremie. "You know he did put up quite a struggle mistress Yumi, maybe he should try again...with you this time." Yumi grinned manically and pulled down her panties and placed them over Jeremie's head, and then she lowered her self onto his face. (Oh no not again...) "Now you better work hard you bastard, because if you think I'm going to be as nice as Aelita you're gravely mistaken."

Poor Jeremie was strapped to Aelita's bed being dominated by not just Aelita but as well as Yumi, who was now smothering his face with her pussy. "Ah ah ooh yes, eat my fucking pussy!" Aelita crawled to the foot of the bed and lowered her head between Jeremie's legs and playfully flicked his hard rod. (Heh despite his crying earlier, it seemed he was enjoying himself...even through the pain we inflicted on him.) She grinned and then without warning, she took his whole length in her mouth twirling her tongue all around his tip and playing with his balls. "GUAH...gasp!" Jeremie gasped at this but was immediately disciplined by Yumi slapping him hard in the face and pinching his nipples. "I didn't say you can fucking stop even for a second bitch!" He sucked on her clit and dug his tongue in her womanhood and lapped at her G spot, taking in all her juices. "Mmm; my Jeremie tastes so good." Complimented Aelita as she licked up and down his cock slowly. Yumi repeatedly slapped Jeremie as he ate her out and yelled trying to get him into it. "You better be thirsty little piggy, because I there's a big load reserved just for u. "And you better dam well swallow ever god dam last drop." "Gasp...Yes mistress." Yumi smiled at his response and complimented his politeness. "That's a good slave." Yumi got up and spit into his mouth, letting her saliva drip down slowly. Jeremie, knowing out of sudden instinct immediately swallowed and was back to eating Yumi out.

...

Aelita deep throated Jeremie's member so deep that she gagged. She released it and enjoyed how wet and slippery it was now. She kissed on his balls and sucked at them lapping her tongue at his sack intending to make Jeremie cum. "Come on baby cum for me please." Aelita sucked n his rod again and then twirled her tongue on his head. "Mmm AAAAAAUGH!,,,huf huf huf." Jeremie exploded in Aelita's mouth and she took every ounce of his jizz. She moved up to Yumi and kissed her swapping Jeremie's juices in each other's mouths. "Mm not bad Belpois." Yumi complimented as she was near climax. "GUAH OH FUCK YES... AAAAH... Gasp huf... huf ...huf . Yumi came in Jeremie's mouth and without hesitation this time, he swallowed. "How was it?" She asked with a seductive smile. "Delicious mistress."

...

"Now it's time for the main event." Aelita announced as she lowered herself onto his rod. "Fuck me." Aelita began to ride him slowly and passionately, allowing the, both to enjoy the pleasure. "Mmm oh Jeremie. " I hope you're having fun." Aelita moaned as she increased speed slowly. "Y...yes Mistress Aelita even with all the pain it is." Jeremie bucked his hips upwards slamming his member deep within Aelita, causing her to moan with complete ecstasy. As they were in the middle of intercourse, Yumi l forcefully kissed Jeremie; shoving her tongue down his throat. "MMph." Then she stopped and shoved his face in her bosom and began to smother him. "Suckem piggy." Yumi ordered as he lapped at her nipples and sucked on them. "Oooh oooh yes it feels sooo good. "mmm." "Ah...Oh fuck me harder Jeremie yes! "Fuck my little pussy!" Aelita increased speed even more causing Jeremie's entire length to be smothered by her insides. Jeremie moaned hard as he made love with Yumi's breast and Yumi sucked on his neck. "Mmm." After that, Yumi went between Jeremie's legs and licked Aelita as she fucked him. "Ah Jeremie...I'm about to ...I'm gona cum." Aelita moaned. "So am I." "Let's climax together baby."

...

Not long after a series of moans and pleasurable screams, they came. Jeremie shot his seed in Aelita and Aelita squirted all over his cock. Seeing this excited Yumi so she decided to lick up all her juices from Jeremie's cock. "Mm tasty...care to try some Belpois?" "Yes mistress Yumi." Aelita and Yumi kissed and made out with each other briefly and then stopped. Aelita leaned over Jeremie's face and made out with his swapping her share of her cum from Yumi's mouth to his. Jeremie felt the warm juice flow steadily onto his tongue and swallowed as they kissed. "I love you Jeremie." "I love you too Aelita." She then winked to Yumi and spoke. "So we talked it over and we decided..." "What have you decided?" Jeremie asked now completely puzzled. They both smiled seductively and said at the same time, "to make you our personal sex slave. " Jeremie's eyes went wide wider than ever. "Any objections?" Yumi asked whipping the air with the whip. "NO... Not at all mistresses." Yumi and Aelita both kissed him on the cheek and got dressed then headed out of the room, leaving

Jeremie tied to the bed still. "Wait you forgot to untie me!" Yumi spoke as she turned her head. We know we can't risk our little piggy running off now can we?" She smiled and walked off with Aelita. "God dam it this isn't funny guys! "Hello has anyone forgotten its dorm inspection today!?" With all that said he slowly drifted to sleep, waiting for their return.

THE END

NOTE FORM THE AUTHOR:

HEY GUYS I HOPPED YOU ENJOYED THE STORY I FOR ONE LOVED WRITING IT AND STUFF. BUT THE CAST IM NOT SO SURE...

AELITA: SON OF A BITCH WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? SLAPS WRITER IN THE FACE.

YUMI: "YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A PERVERT!" KICKS WRITER IN THE KNEE.

JEREMIE: SITTING N A CORNER ROCKING BACK AND FORTH.

WRITTER: OK SRY MAYBE MY IMAGINATION WENT ALITTLE TOO FAR BUT HEY THE READERS LOVED IT EVEN ASKE THEM.

AELITA AND YUMI CRACKING KNUCKLES: YOU SHOULD RUN NOW BECAUSE WHAT WERE ABOUT T ODO TO YOU SHOULD BE CENSORED FORM WHAT WE THINK AT LEAST.

WRITTER HIGH TALING IT: WELL GUYS THAT'S ALL FOR NOW. RUNS AWAY WITH TWO GIRLS CHASING ME OUT OF ANGER AND HATRED.

WRITTER: CANT WE TALK ABOUT THIS GIRLS...


End file.
